Maúlla, Draco
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabble:. Una noche de otoño, Hermione se cruza con un gato blanco que se parece mucho a alguien que ella conoce .:HermioneCentric:.


**Lo creáis o no, he vuelto para atormentaros una vez más.**

**Ayer tuve una ráfaga de inspiración divina para escribir este drabble, y aunque hoy se me había pasado, he decidido tratar de sacarle todo el jugo posible para narrar una pequeña historia en el seno de nuestro querido Hogwarts, aunque el fandom actual de Harry Potter me empieza a hartar un poco... Pero es que este fic está dedicado a Fukai Neko, una de mis mejores amigas, a la que le encanta el mundo de Potter & Co. con especial debilidad por Hermione Granger. Esta mini-historia, basada en un gato al que conocimos juntas, está dedicado a ella, pero espero, sinceramente, que me dejéis una opinión: si os ha gustado, si no, si canta demasiado que no tengo tanta idea del mundo mágico como antes, etc. ¡Dejadme reviews, por favor! Los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews ;)**

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.****

* * *

><p><strong>MAÚLLA, DRACO<strong>

Hermione cruzó el corredor de la biblioteca como una exhalación. Había vuelto a ser la última en abandonarla, como siempre, y ya era noche cerrada mientras volvía a la sala común de Gryffindor. El breve trayecto entre las cálidas estanterías de madera, su lugar preferido de toda la escuela, y la acogedora sala común de su casa estaba marcado por el viento gélido que soplaba desde el patio central de la escuela. Aunque aún faltaban unas semanas para que terminase el otoño, la nieve ya se anunciaba en el viento para que todos supieran que aquel invierno sería crudo como pocos antes que aquél. Por ese motivo caminaba presurosa la chica vigilada por los cuadros, cuyos personajes compartían chismorreos al verla pasar. La Señora Gorda adoraba hablar de los chicos de Gryffindor, era uno de sus mayores defectos en opinión de Hermione. No le gustaban nada las habladurías.

El vuelo de la túnica se le enredaba en las piernas al caminar. Ya era de noche, la hora de la cena había pasado, y se metería en un buen lío si Filch la pillaba por el pasillo a esas horas. La excusa de que se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde le había valido una sola vez; después de eso, el conserje le echó una buena bronca a la señorita Pince sobre hacer excepciones a los horarios impuestos a los alumnos, por muy buenas que fuesen sus notas, y Hermione tuvo que tragarse la charla correspondiente por parte de la bibliotecaria, que nunca fue Miss Simpatía, precisamente. Así, había tenido que desafiar una vez más al señor Filch y a su siempre vigilante señora Norris para poder deslizarse hasta la biblioteca y volver a aplicarse en su manual de Aritmancia.

Seguía caminando amparada en la penumbra de los corredores cuando un maullido ronco la hizo detenerse en seco. _"Oh, no"_, se dijo. Se volvió lentamente hacia uno de los arcos que se abrían al patio, esperando ver los ojillos de la gata de Filch reluciendo bajo la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, pero en vez de eso, vio a un gato muy diferente, uno que nunca había visto. Se trataba de un gato blanco, adulto pero no muy grande, delgado, con las orejas y las patas negruzcas de suciedad. El animal le lanzó una mirada entre desafiante y cargada de súplica, con las pupilas enormes, negras, muy abiertas mientras escrutaba la oscuridad de Hogwarts. Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, y arriesgándose a que dieran con ella, la chica se aproximó un par de pasos al gato blanco. El animal dobló ligeramente las patas, preparándose para salir corriendo a la mínima amenaza. Sin embargo, Hermione se acuclilló con paciencia y bisbiseó para atraer la atención del animal, que no tardó en acercarse para olisquear la punta de sus dedos. Hermione sonrió, confiada. Le gustaban los gatos, y aunque aquél no tenía nada que ver con _Crookshanks_, le resultaba igualmente simpático. No tardó en empezar a frotarse contra su mano mientras ella reía en voz baja.

Unos pasos al fondo del corredor la pusieron alerta. Miró de nuevo al gato blanco, que serpenteaba entre sus tobillos y acariciaba con la cola el borde de su túnica, a la espera de que le diera algo de comer, tal y como confirmaba su mirada voraz e inteligente. A ella le hubiera gustado llevárselo a su dormitorio, pero entre que Lavender no tenía demasiada afición por los gatos –soportaba a _Crookshanks_ porque era la mascota "oficial" de Hermione- y que su propio gato podía llegar a desarrollar unos terribles celos, prefirió no arriesgarse. Se incorporó y, tras lanzar una mirada agónica al gato blanco, que se acurrucó junto al muro de piedra, se internó de nuevo en el corredor para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione regresó al lugar donde había visto al gato blanco dos días más tarde, pero la luz pálida de la mañana no le reveló dónde se encontraba el animal. Se quedó un poco decepcionada, porque le había llevado comida de camino a la biblioteca y tenía verdaderas ganas de volver a verlo. Lo cierto era que fue Ron quien lo trajo de vuelta a su memoria, aunque fuese de manera involuntaria, después de que _Crookshanks_ le bufara –no sin razón, había intentado colocarle una gragea sabor a guisante-, y el pelirrojo se quejó:

-Hermione, .¿por qué no te deshaces de esta bestia parda y te compras otra mascota?

Ella le correspondió alzando una ceja con cinismo, pero al Weasley no tardó en olvidársele todo el asunto cuando Fred y George fueron a buscarles a Harry y a él para ver cómo la gente metía papelitos con sus nombres en el famoso Cáliz de Fuego. Apasionante, se dijo Hermione con cinismo, enterrando la nariz en su volumen de _Introducción a las Transformaciones Avanzadas (Edición Revisada)_. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

El caso es que ahora el gato blanco no estaba, y Hermione se preguntó si habría muerto de frío o hambre, pero debió recordarse que, después de todo, no tenía pinta de gato doméstico. Se las arreglaría. Con un suspiro, se volvió en dirección a la biblioteca y echó a andar. Apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando oyó de nuevo aquel maullido familiar, y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, se volvió para volver a ver a su gato blanco, a medio camino entre el interior y el exterior de corredor de piedra, mirándola como a una vieja conocida. Hermione retrocedió hasta él, dejó sus pergaminos en el suelo, resguardados del viento, y abrió la pequeña caja en la que había guardado unas sobras de la cena de la noche anterior. Se la tendió al gato blanco, que las olisqueó con cautela, pero en vez de empezar a comerlas enseguida, el animal alzó la cabeza, arrogante, y decidió que el pavo no era suficiente para él. A la chica se le descolgó la mandíbula.

-.¡Será posible! –Exclamó, entre indignada y divertida. Extendió una mano para tocarlo, y el gato se dejó acariciar sin más, aunque le lanzase miradas de perdonavidas-. Hay que ver cómo eres… Qué aires te das para no ser más que un gato callejero. Te pareces a alguien que conozco.

Dudó durante unos instantes, por si hubiera alguien escuchándola. Sin más, bajó la voz para decirle:

-Te llamaré _Draco_.

Apenas había dicho estas palabras cuando vio la inconfundible silueta de Malfoy escoltado por esas dos moles de carne sin cerebro que eran Crabbe y Goyle. La muchacha se incorporó con rapidez para ahorrarse alguna de las docenas de pullas que iba a recibir y esperó que Draco-gato escapase al notar las pisadas de los tres chicos. Sin embargo, el animal se mantuvo muy digno, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, y contempló a la comitiva Slytherin como si fuesen ratones. Tal y como Hermione esperaba, Malfoy se detuvo frente a ella, y también lo hicieron sus esbirros.

-.¿No tienes nada mejor que bloquearme el camino, Granger? –Preguntó el chico con desprecio.

-Aquí los únicos que bloquean son tus dos guardaespaldas, Malfoy. El pasillo es lo bastante ancho para mí, pero me parece que no para tu muralla –replicó ella-. ¿O es que no te llega el riego para aprender a esquivar?

Malfoy arrugó la nariz con una mueca de asco muy propia de él.

-A lo mejor resulta que bloqueas porque ningún mago decente se dignaría a estar a cinco metros de donde tú estás, sangre sucia –masculló.

La chica le miró con inteligencia.

-Entonces, a juzgar por la distancia que nos separa, tú no eres uno de esos "magos decentes" –dijo, entrecomillando las dos últimas palabras con los dedos.

Malfoy bufó, humillado, y entonces, el gato hizo lo propio. Fue una imagen graciosa, ya que Crabbe, que estaba más cerca del animal, dio un respingo y retrocedió, asustado. Hermione no pudo reprimir una risita, y la furibunda mirada de Malfoy se desplazó rápidamente de ella a Crabbe, al que gritó:

-.¡Vigila tus reacciones, imbécil!

A continuación miró al gato con intención de fulminarlo vivo, pero el animal le sostuvo la mirada con un fondo de indiferencia que hizo que Hermione se percatara de lo acertada que había estado al ponerle aquel nombre. En cuanto a Malfoy, se volvió hacia ella para volver a convertirla en su objetivo.

-Me parece patético que te escudes en un gato, Granger –volvió a la carga-, pero teniendo en cuenta quién eres y con quién andas, tampoco me parece tan raro.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Qué coincidencia: a mí me parece patético que no te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de la sala común de Slytherin sin tus dos mamuts de compañía. Pero al menos yo no soy tan ruin como tú y no doy mis opiniones sin que me las hayan pedido antes.

Malfoy apretó los puños, y Hermione se dijo que sin esperaba poder meterse con ella a placer sólo porque Harry y Ron no estaban allí con ella, lo llevaba claro. El Draco-gato, mientras tanto, miraba amenazador a Crabbe, que a ratitos le lanzaba miradas atemorizadas que resultaban francamente cómicas en un chaval enorme, ni que aquel gato blanco fuese un tigre o algo por el estilo. Malfoy desvió su atención de Hermione para reprender en silencio a su esbirro. A continuación se volvió a la chica, que se encogió de hombros con inocencia:

-Parece que Crabbe huele a perrito faldero.

Entonces sucedió algo que no había esperado: por encima de su cara de desprecio, Malfoy se las ingenió para esbozar una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Sin decir ni una palabra, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para no devolverle el gesto. Estar de acuerdo con Malfoy en algo era una de las cosas que no había esperado experimentar en toda su vida escolar en Hogwarts. Vivir para ver. A su lado, el Draco-gato se volvió para mirarla y emitir uno de sus característicos maullidos. Sin mediar más palabras, Malfoy bordeó a Hermione, le golpeó deliberadamente el hombro con el suyo al pasar y siguió caminando por el corredor. Crabbe y Goyle no tardaron en seguirle, y Hermione se volvió para ver cómo desaparecían al doblar la esquina del pasillo. A continuación se volvió hacia el gato y, sin poder aguantarse el impulso, sonrió y dijo:

-_Draco_, hemos ganado.

La chica terminó de recoger sus cosas y enfiló por el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca, pero se volvió cuando _Draco _maulló exigiéndole una comida decente. Hermione rió discretamente, pero tomó nota mental de hacerse con algo de pescado para aquel gato blanco que había logrado que sus eternos enemigos quedasen como los idiotas que eran además de regalarle un instante para el recuerdo: aunque lo negaría si le preguntaban, el momento de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy sería, en lo sucesivo, un verdadero trofeo para ella.

**FIN**


End file.
